fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Sons of Anicetus
The Sons of Anicetus are a band of cutthroats that once served as a Space Marine chapter located within the Perseus Arm. They have since taken up piracy and raid any and every ship they come into contact with, stealing from them resources, weapons, and crew. Even so, they are known to work for other forces for a hefty price, such as working alongside the Brethren of Spite during the Alamaan Insurrection for a brief period, before leaving once their work was completed. History Founding (Mid-35th Millenium) Early History (Late-35th Millenium - Early-36th Millenium) Gradual Descent from Glory (Mid-36th Millenium) Final Act of Betrayal (Early-37th Millenium) Recent Crimes (40th Millenium - 41st Millenium) Warband Fleet Over the decades, the Sons of Anicetus have developed a formidable fleet, taking dozens of light cruisers and battleships as their prize. Some notable ships within their fleet include: *''Corsair's Might'' - A Desolator-class Battleship that the Sons stole from the Iron Warriors in the late 38th Millenium. The ship serves as the handmaiden of the warband's capital ship. *''Rapine Cutlass'' - The Retribution-class Battleship and flagship of the Sons' fleet. The Rapine Cutlass was derived from the Interceptors chapter at an unknown date. The ship's many weapons and powerful Void Shields make it a deadly foe during Void Combat. *''Marauding Sabre'' - Gladius-class Frigate under the command of Tyrias Alcur. Stolen from the Dark Eagles Chapter some time during the 40th Millenium, the Sabre has been outfitted with many dangerous weapons in order to maximum its Void Combat capabilities. Notable Sons of Anicetus *'Lotrah Letalis' (Warband Leader) '- The cruel and selfish leader of the Sons of Anicetus, Lotrah one once the mighty leader of the Sons' 6th Company, but has since fallen into a state of selfishness and piracy. Letalis is known to be an exceptional swordsman and was known to best the Sons' last Chapter Master during the majority of the chapter's betrayal long ago. *'Kocap Selum (Warband Champion) - 'Boastful, egotistic, and an overall dangerous individual, Selum served as Lotrah's right-hand man before the chapter's betrayal, and hasn't given up on said role to date. Known to have a determinate loathing for the Ruinous Powers, Kocap has (along with the vast majority of the warband) never truly embraced the Dark Gods as his patrons, rather he serves them when he benefits from said service. *'Tyrias Alcur (Warband Lieutenant) - Once, Tyrias was a Veteran Sergeant of the Star Dragons Chapter, but has since abandoned his lineage so that he may plunder the Imperium he once served for riches and lives. Alcur still wears the colours of his former chapter, yet the Aquila and Badge of the Star Dragons has since been desecrated. Tyrias charges into the fray of combat with a pair of Lightning Claws known as the Teeth of Achlys. *'Vesta Pyrhos (Warband Lieutenant)' - Once a Vanguard Veteran of the Incinerators Chapter, Vesta joined the Sons of Anicetus during the War within the Compounds of the Blackstone Fortress Morbosa. Killing his squad in an act of betrayal, Pyrhos knelt before Letalis and now serves as one of his Lieutenants within the warband. Quotes About By Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters